Polymeric sheeting made of polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polypropylene, or terpolymers made from an ethylene propylene diene monomer are used for waterproofing bridges or roofing, or for lining landfills or storage areas for chemicals. However each of these types of polymeric sheetings has certain disadvantages, as for instance lack of resistance to atmospheric corrosion, ultraviolet light (UV), chemicals, solvents or temperature or unsatisfactory elasticity or pressure resistance when a load is applied for a long time. In addition there are problems with bonding different sheetings with each other because solvent containing material or different polymers are used as glue, or because layers must be joined by the influence of heat. In each case the danger exists that the single sheetings are not joined perfectly enough to be waterproof.
Therefore, it is the task of the present invention to develop a polymeric sheeting which does not have the aforementioned disadvantages, and which can be used without problems in the different application areas.
It is known from West German published patent application No. 21 38 171 that elastic sealing tapes made with polysulfides can be glued to different surfaces with chemically curing polysulfide compounds so that the glue and the tapes react to form a chemically uniform, integral material. However the respective tapes and joints are not sufficiently resistant to UV, continuous pressure and temperature to be used for waterproofing under hot-laid asphalt paving or roofing.